<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine Revelation by smore13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562156">Divine Revelation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13'>smore13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Biblically Accurate Angels, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Voyeurism, kun is a wannabe monster fucker, mentioned anal sex, side Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Dong Sicheng | Winwin, sinning, square:Angelic Creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun wasn't a bad person. Well. He wasn't a <i>terrible</i> person. Or so he thought. The divine impression seemed to be that Kun was a bad enough person to require guidance but still good enough to be worth saving. Thus the surprise introduction of his very own guardian angel. </p><p>Chenle wasn't anything like he could have possibly expected. Nor were the strange... feelings that followed.</p><p> </p><p>or, alternatively Kun has fallen WAY out of his league. If only the angel would fall too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>THE COLLECTION</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divine Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have some freakish supernatural NCT related ability because I stayed up last night finishing this chapter and I wake up to <a href="https://twitter.com/littlekuns/status/1327568988495200257?s=19">THIS</a>  in the morning.<br/>America explain!! Explain! </p><p>If it bothers you, I would say there is not techincally blasphemy in this fic. At least one of the ten commandments is broken though. Happens.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kun felt Chenle's presence before he even said a word. The warmth that crept across the room from the spot where Chenle now casually lounged in a chair (which may or may not have been intentionally set up as a perfect vantage point for precisely this occasion) was palpable. That lovely, comforting feeling of pure goodness that was indescribable and, prior to meeting the angel, almost unimaginable. It was so addictive. Kun basked in it. That and the heavy gaze that fell over him. He wondered if it was just him, or if Xuxi could feel it too? But perhaps <em> he </em>was too caught up on the feeling of his dick halfway down Kun's throat.</p><p>Kun opened his eyes, gazing up at Xuxi intently, lips still wrapped around him, swirling his tongue messily. The beautiful man in Kun's bed shifted awkwardly under the sudden intensity of his attention but it was all Kun could do to keep from glancing at the creature out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>As if Kun had any hope of ignoring him. Everything about Chenle demanded attention but most especially (particularly in this case) he commanded <em> Kun's </em> attention. He felt the beginnings of a hard-on tighten uncomfortably in his pants.</p><p><em> 'I see you were expecting me,' </em> came Chenle's teasing voice, right on cue. Kun hummed in acknowledgement, and he watched as Xuxi's eyes closed and his head fell back at the sensation. There was no sense in denying it. His angel would never believe him anyway.</p><p>
  <em> 'Adultery and fornication, huh? Going all in with the big sins tonight. Certainly a clever way to guarantee my attention if that's what you so desperately want~' </em>
</p><p>Kun swallowed down the rush of shame (consequently swallowing around Xuxi, earning a pleasurable groan), feeling his cheeks start to heat. He shifted his focus to the task at hand (the task in mouth), in an attempt to push aside all of his frenzied, racing thoughts regarding his complex desires for his angel. As if Chenle wasn’t already aware. Still, it was embarrassing, Kun decided as he once again marveled at the sheer breadth of his own desperation. He had purposely chosen to seduce Xuxi - a married man who held no special interest for him, aside from the fact that he was incredibly attractive, would likely come undone beautifully under Kun's ministrations, and (most importantly) provided the distinctive call that Chenle would be forced to answer. It was his job to attempt to stop Kun from sinning, after all. But. He had come late. Kun hurriedly tried to push down all thoughts of his disappointment where they wouldn't be heard but he mustn't have been fast enough if Chenle's gleeful laughter was anything to go by.</p><p><em> 'Yes, it doesn't appear that I've made it in time, now does it?' </em>he teased, leaning back casually in the chair Kun had set up. The one that offered a perfect side view of Xuxi, zipper undone, panting on the bed… But more importantly Kun, on his knees, hair artfully disheveled. Shirt half unbuttoned and mussed. Lips stretched and mouth full. It was meant to be enticing. If he was being honest, it was nothing short of a show. Kun could hear Chenle getting comfortable; the sound of his wings fully unfurling - flapping and stretching around him. Kun could practically feel the weight of his many-eyed gaze.</p><p><em> 'I know you're a little let down, pet, but don't be! It wasn't anything you did, honestly. You know I take my role as your voice of reason super serious! I just so happened to be attending to some important business </em> right <em> as I felt the pull of your inner turmoil. Bad timing, sure but otherwise I would have been here in a minute, you know that. Although…' </em></p><p>There was a pause and Kun couldn't help but glancing over just enough to see Chenle's mouth stretching slowly into an inhumanly wide grin. Kun felt himself shudder, forcing his eyelids to flutter closed prettily to keep from staring. If he allowed himself to gaze upon Chenle now, he wouldn't be able to look away. </p><p>
  <em> '... it seems that perhaps you were determined to sin regardless. Did you do this just for me? Have I not been giving you enough loving attention, dear child? You felt the need to do all this?' </em>
</p><p>That wasn't it exactly. It had more to do with the longing. The sort of constant dull ache of want Kun harbored for Chenle that only seemed to grow by the day. If he couldn't have his angel, well. He'd simply have to improvise. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Xuxi asked, just a bit strained, reaching out to cup Kun's cheek. "You seem a little out of it."</p><p>"Oh no, I can assure you I'm <em> very </em> into it," Kun teased, pausing to work Xuxi over languidly with his tongue. "I'd be more than happy to prove it to you… as long as you're still down."</p><p>Xuxi flashed him a brief smile that melted into more of a grimace. He was feeling guilty. He'd been feeling guilty since he'd started returning Kun’s flirtation back at the bar. Kun held his breath. Xuxi was a good man. Too good. Kun almost felt bad exploiting him this way. Almost. But he <em> needed </em> him, damn it. </p><p>He heard Chenle chortle across the room, undoubtedly at his mortifying inner conflict. He felt himself flush, the tips of his ears going red. Xuxi's expression softened and he reached out to pinch Kun's earlobe affectionately.</p><p>"I'm all in," he said with a sly grin. "If you promise to make it worth my while."</p><p>
  <em> 'Oh that he can do~' </em>
</p><p>Kun nearly started, merely offering Xuxi a coy smile as he replaced his mouth with his hand.</p><p>'You're staying?' Kun thought desperately. He had hoped of course. He'd stopped short of praying. But technically the angel's job was over, having failed to talk Kun out of sinning. Did that mean-</p><p>
  <em> 'I've come all the way here just for you, pet. And, backward as it is, you've morally transgressed just for me! I might as well stay to watch the show.' </em>
</p><p>Kun felt lit up from inside. His heart swelled in his chest. He heard Chenle giggle.</p><p><em> 'That's all very cute but now that you dragged me into your silly performance, I </em> will <em> see it done right,' </em> Chenle informed him, tone equal parts bossy and amused. <em> 'Your man is thinking of another. His husband, unsurprisingly - more out of guilt than want but it simply won't do. Sicheng, Sicheng - his head is full of him. Names are important, you know. We're going to make sure the only one he's thinking about calling out is yours.' </em></p><p>Kun was on fire. If this is what the pits of hell felt like, sign him up.</p><p>He couldn't help but smile at the peals of ensuing laughter. </p><p>
  <em> 'They most certainly do not. Now do as I say. Lay him down on the bed. Turned, so I can see your face.' </em>
</p><p>Kun obeyed, gazing up at Xuxi through half-lidded eyes. He was further warmed by the fact that it was him that Chenle wanted to see. </p><p>
  <em> 'Take off your shirt.' </em>
</p><p>Kun made a show of it, keeping his gaze locked on the man laying before him. He knew he would be lost if he looked away.</p><p>
  <em> 'Get him out of his stupid pants. In fact, remove all your clothes. I find human modesty supremely irritating.' </em>
</p><p>Kun couldn't help but scoff at this, which he quickly covered up by kissing Xuxi - first on the mouth, then down his neck and over his chest as Kun worked to obey.</p><p>Finally he sat back on his heels, stark naked and half hard over an equally bare Xuxi. Kun took the man's hands in his own, roaming them over his body. Xuxi caught on quickly, skimming his fingers over exposed flesh. He grazed across Kun's flat stomach, muscular shoulders, pert nipples. It felt good but Kun was increasingly aware of Chenle's extended silence.</p><p>
  <em> 'You know. It isn't often I'm reminded that humans were made in Their image.' </em>
</p><p>Kun's eyes shot up at this and he was stuck, locked on the divine being across the room. Chenle was smiling widely at him again but it felt softer somehow. Full of affection. Kun finally allowed himself to take in the sight of him. He would never stop marveling at the sheer majesty. He was so inhuman, yet somehow so perfect. Chenle’s enormous smoky black wings which he normally kept mostly folded close to his shoulders (out of laziness, he claimed) were spread fully, allowing each of his many eyes a clear view of Kun. His hands lay folded casually in his lap, but from the subtle tapping of one finger, Kun could tell he was impatient. Chenle wanted this. He wanted to watch Kun fuck! He thought Kun was beautiful! </p><p>If Chenle heard any of these frantic thoughts, he did not acknowledge them. He simply tilted his head, smiling wider. </p><p>
  <em> 'My, my, your face does look oh so pretty in that particular shade of red. I feel like it's just for me - my signature shade. But I think it would look even better splattered with your man's cum. So what are you waiting for, hot stuff? Blow his mind for me. If you do a good job, I'll even let you fuck him. He's not leaving this room until the only name on his mind and his lips is Qian Kun, understand?' </em>
</p><p>"Yes, master," Kun purred, leaning down to distract Xuxi with kisses when he titled his head in confusion but his gaze was fixed on his angel. </p><p>Chenle smirked, shaking his head, </p><p>
  <em> 'Isn't one of the commandments enough for tonight? No need to flirt with breaking any others.' </em>
</p><p>Kun only grinned. There was really no way for him to argue. He supposed he had no choice, then, but to smile and obey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There you have it. I don't usually care about guardian angels but then I remembered that angels in the bible have to constantly yell at people not to be freaked out by their monstrous appearance and I thought :D<br/>Don't ask but something about the idea of Chenle's mouth on an eyeless visage breaking into a face splitting grin. I don't wanna talk about it</p><p>Plus I've been on one with kunle lately. They're just. They're everything to me. </p><p>I'm really excited for this bingo. I have lots of fun ideas. Let's hope I can manage to form a line lol</p><p>Let me know what you think!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/stephaech?s=09">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/smore13">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>